2 Worlds Joined Together
by orangemoon
Summary: DISCONTINUED:Pennelope Dean thought that a thing like this would never happen to her. She was wong...dead wrong. A fantasy she thought would only happen in books, is now happening to her (sorry peeps, i have a huge writer's block...)
1. Chapter 1: Living with other 2 Halliwell

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters. I wish I could though...*sigh* and this is a cross-over between Charmed and Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 1: Living with the Other 2 Halliwells...  
  
"Harry! C'mon mate, wake up! We'll be late for our class! said seventeen year old Ronald Weasley to his wizard friend. "5 more minuites." said Harry drowsily. "Sorry mate. Wake up now or I'll ask Hermione to wake you up." said Ron. "I'm awake, I'm awake. No need for Hermione's help." said Harry who immediately sat-up when he heard Ron's suggestion.  
  
BEEEEP!  
  
"Weird dream. Must have read Harry Potter a little too much... Ha! I was even crying at Sirius' death. Well he is my favorite character and he always will be. Ah! Look at me talking to myself.. Well I better get dressed for school then..." seventeen year old Pennelope Dean said talking to herself again.  
  
What she didn't that, that it wasn't a dream. That it was really happening in Harry Potter's world....  
  
"Auntie Paige?! Have you seen my new pink peasant blouse?" asked Pennelope. "No sweetie. Try asking Piper." replied 32 year old Paige Matthews. "Auntie Piper?! Have you seen my new pink peasant blouse?" Pennelope asked. "No honey. Try a summoning spell." Said Piper without lifting her head from the dirty clothes she was picking up in Paige's room.  
  
And saying the summoning spell she did. It turned out that it was under her bed. Paige and Piper looked at her eyebrows raised. "What?" she said innocently. "Anyways, I got to go. Don't want to be late for the first day of school." She said rather quickly. "Hold it. Penn, remember what we told you last summer and the summer before that and the summers before that." said Piper.  
  
"Don't use magic in school." They both said in the same time. Only Pennelope said it a dull voice. "Fine I'll remember. Anybody giving me a lift?" she asked "I'll do it. I just wish you could start living in your own house with your parents." said Paige emphasizing the last nine words.  
  
"Well, mom and I had an argument. I just couldn't understand why she can't take an afternoon off and come to the P.T.A. meeting. I mean it isn't as if she'll die." Pennelope said as they exited. "Oh sweetie, you know how important Phoebe's job is. Besides, with your dad moving to Hong Kong every other week, your mom's the only family you got. And it's neither Piper nor I" said Paige explaining the circumstances to her niece and they was now opening the door of her car...  
  
"And that's another thing. Dad barely stays and spends time with me. I mean I can't even call them my family. I feel like I'm living with strangers under the same roof." said Pennelope, who was in the verge of tears. "C'mon Penn, don't cry." said Paige giving her niece a motherly hug. "I wish you, and Auntie Piper and Wyatt were my family... And I bet it was better having you for a mom." said Pennelope. "Don't count on it." said Paige.  
  
"See you later." said Pennelope bidding her aunt goodbye. "See you later. Oh, and have fun!" said Paige. "Fun in school? Yeah right." Pennelope told herself. She stopped walking and looked at her school. "It's going to be a loooong year." She said as she was now entering her last year in high school.  
  
Little did she know, that , besides the world they are living in, there is an alternative world she thought was only a fantasy......  
  
(a\n: sorry if you think this chapter is short... Please review. And would you also review my other fics entitled 'Mama's Last Words' which I received no reviews at all, and '3 Guys plus a Girl makes a Band' which I received two reviews...-_- Anyway, this is buta-chan, signing off. Peace out!) 


	2. Chapter 2:Harry Potter the Alterntive Wo...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I only own Pennelope. Once again, this is a cross-over between Charmed and Harry Potter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Harry Potter the Alternative world.  
  
"So, how was first day of senior year?" asked Phoebe Dean. Pennelope is now staying again at her house with her mother. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. IT SUCKS!" she said grumpily. "Oh, it can't be that bad." Phoebe said. "Not bad? Not bad? I have a hag for a homeroom teacher!" her daughter replied.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" "Well put it this way, she's worse than Umbridge from Harry Potter." said Pennelope who helped herself with a handful of popcorn that was on the kitchen table. Her mom winced, she, on the other hand, was cursing. "She gave me a sermon for my hair being untied! I mean what was that for? The woman doesn't even know me." Pennelope said and she was turning red. "Sweetie, chill. This is only your first day. You have the rest of the year ahead of you." Her mom said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Whatever. If you need me I'll be in my room. It's been a long time since I checked my mail." She told her mom. "Ok sweetie." Phoebe replied.  
  
What they both don't know is that after their conversation, one of them will have to say goodbye for a while.......  
  
After checking her email, and seeing that she only has one, she picked up the seventh book of Harry Potter and started reading it...again. When she has drifted into a long sleep, she had realized that she had woken up, not in her own bedroom, nor was it her own bed she was lying on, but somebody else's. When she sat-up, she found herself in a room filled with other beds. "Umm...Excuse me," Pennelope asked the lady, she guessed was the nurse, politely.  
  
The lady turned to her and began bombarding her with questions, such as 'Are you all right?' or 'Do you feel any pain' and stuff. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." Pennelope said. "Well it was a good thing Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Granger found you lying on the grass. They were really helpful. Potter even carried you all the way from Hagrid's hut." Potter, Weasley, Granger, Hagrid's hut? Pennelope thought for a second, then... "OH MY GOD!" she practically shouted when she realized that she wasn't in her own world, but she was in the world of Harry Potter.  
  
"Goodness gracious woman! Stop shouting or you'll wake up my other patients!" said the lady, who now Pennelope knew was Madame Pomfrey. "Sorry." She said. Then she asked Madame Pomfrey if she could go already, because she wanted to thank Harry for bringing her here. But Pennelope also wanted to know how Harry looked liked. It took a lot of persuasion from Pennelope to convince Madame Pomfrey that she was fine an that nothings wrong with her.  
  
"Fine you may go." Madame Pomfrey finally gave in. Thank you Madame." Pennelope said gratefully. And so, her 'quest' to find Harry Potter began and ended right outside the Hospital Wing. Because towering over her was none other than Harry Potter himself. "Oh my god!" Pennelope gasped. "Umm...excuse me sir." Sir?! What the heck was I thinking? We were on the same age! "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" said Pennelope. "...Yeah." Harry replied. "I just want to thank you for bringing me to the Hospital Wing. Though you didn't have to. Knowing myself, I was most probably just sleeping" she said politely. "Oh...It was no problem." Harry replied. "Anyway, thanks –"  
  
But she stopped at mid-sentence when she saw Malfoy's sneering face. "Well, well, well... look who we have here... Looks like Potter earned himself another fan." said the smirking Malfoy. "Well you can have one...if you weren't such a jerk!" said Pennelope, her temper rising. "Who asked for your opinion?" Malfoy turned to her, immediately grabbing for his wand. "Ooh... what, are you going to fight me? I think that thing can be dangerous. Let me destroy it for you. WAND!" Pennelope used her powers, and the wand was out of Malfoy's hand because it was now on her hand. "What the hell are you?" said Malfoy with a distinct tone of fear in his voice.  
  
"For you information, I came from another world. And I am a blood relative of the charmed ones. Naturally, I also inherited their powers. So in case you don't want to be blown into pieces like my aunt did when fighting off demon asses, I suggest that you don't piss me off!" with that, Pennelope did the "hand thingy" Piper does when she blows demons into pieces or freezes them. "Unless you want to end up like that rock over there, I suggest that you don't make my temper rise. A lesson to be learned Malfoy, never piss off a charmed ones' relative." she said, glaring at Malfoy. With that, Malfoy turned around and ran off like a baby.  
  
After some time and Pennelope has cooled off, she turned to Harry and said, "So now you know how I got here, do you know someone who can help me go back?" "Er... sure." But let me tell Ron and Hermione that I'm skipping dinner first. Then we can go to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said. Pennelope could tell that he wasn't really sure what the heck's going on, but she could also tell that he was ready to help. Of course, she could tell! She was an empath just like her mom. "Ok. I'll just stay here..." with that, Harry was gone, and she found herself sitting on a bench outside the Hospital Wing.  
  
After at least ten minuites, Harry was back. He had escorted her to the staff's office first to ask Professor McGonagall what was the password to Dumbledore's office. Then they went straight to his office. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans" said Harry and the gargoyles stepped aside. "Does he really like those?" asked Pennelope. "Probably..." said Harry, shrugging. And so, they went inside Dumbledore's office. 


	3. Chapter 3: Being Sorted

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3: Being Sorted  
  
So this is what Dumbledore's office looked liked. Pennelope thought as she entered Professor Dumbledore's office. "Professor, I saw this girl-" But was cut-short by Pennelope's short introduction of herself.  
  
"Okay Pennelope, can you tell us how you got here in our world?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, as I have told him earlier," Pennelope began, pointing at Harry. "somehow, when I was reading a book in my room in San Francisco, I dozed off. Next thing I knew, I was already in the Hospital Wing. The only explanation I can think of is that I had entered the world of the book I was reading." explained Pennelope. "And what book did you exactly read?" asked Dumbledore. "The seventh book of Harry Potter..." said Pennelope  
  
"I wrote a book?" asked Harry. "Well not exactly, you see, the book is more likely your life story. Something like a very interesting documentary. So everybody practically knows the things that had happened in your past and up to now." she explained. "It isn't really a new thing. I mean with demons visiting us occasionally and dark lighters trying to kill me and my cousin every now and then. Basically, I've experienced worse. This is nothing." she saw an awed and impressed faces when she had finished.  
  
"Demon attacks?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, you see my mom and aunts are the charmed ones. So every now and then we have demons trying to kill them to have their powers. They also want to kill me and my cousin Wyatt. Anyway, can you help me go back to my real world?" she asked. "Well, until we sort this thing out, I suppose you should stay and study here for a while. You will be sorted into a house, just like any other student." Dumbledore explained. "Thank you sir. I am truly grateful and feeling awfully weird to study in a fantasy world." When Dumbledore said that they could go, Pennelope felt like orbing because she felt lazy to walk down the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
"How the heck did you do that?" she turned around and said "Weren't you listening when I kicked Malfoy's ass? I told you, I would naturally inherit their powers. And telekinesis and orbing is the power of my aunt Paige." she, once again explained. "Well what else can you do?" asked Harry. "I could freeze time and explode things, those are the powers of Aunt Piper and I could also feel the feelings of others and I'm also a seer and those are the powers of my mom." she said.  
  
"Want an example? Well you already saw what I did with Malfoy, and right now you are feeling...confused. Confused because you don't know whether your going to trust me or not." Pennelope said. "How do you do that?" asked Harry. "I told you, I just can." ***** When Harry had made the grand tour, he left to find Ron and Hermione. Pennelope looked around and then she thought for a moment. "I just want to go home." She told herself.  
  
After at least 20 minuites, Harry arrived with Ron and Hermione closely behind him. Immediately, Pennelope stood up and introduce herself to them. "Nice to meet you." said Hermione. "Is it true that you just scared away Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Yea." replied Pennelope. "Anyway, dinner is in 10. We better get going. We have a sorting to attend to."  
  
After dinner, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement. "Today, we have a new student everyone. She came from another country. A transfer student. Let us all welcome, Pennelope Dean." Every student in the Great Hall applauded....Well except for most of the Slytherins...  
  
Pennelope went up. Professor came out with a stool and the sorting hat. Pennelope sat down. "Brainy, yet daring." said the sorting hat. "Tell me, which house do you want to be in." asked the sorting hat. "Any house will do. Just as long as I'm not it Slytherin." "All right then, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Everyone in the Gryffindor house cheered and clapped. "Way to go Pennelope!" Hermione cheered. "Thanks, but I think the sorting hat wanted me to go to Ravenclaw." she told them. "Anyway I'm still happy that I'm in Gryffindor". ~ I have a shrewd feeling that it's going to be a very interesting year~ she thought. "Actually every year's an interesting year." said Hermione. "I see..." "Anyways, you start tomorrow." said Harry "Oh...ok." As they stood up to leave, Malfoy went ahead of them together with his oversized pet pigs, a.k.a. Crabbe and Goyle. When they were almost at the door, Malfoy stopped them.  
  
"Has your ass healed already that you want me to kick it again?" said Pennelope, not minding the squeal Hermione made and Harry's and Ron's laughs. "Don't be such a blabber mouth, Dean." said Malfoy. Pennelope definitely saw that he gave a little shiver when she told Harry and the others about the incident that had happened earlier. "Oh just shut up and let us past through. Or do you wanna end up like the rock I blew up earlier?" "Well, can you do it in front of all these people." said Malfoy sneering.  
  
"Why not?" said Pennelope who smirked. Malfoy's sneer had faded away and he started to run, but it only took for Pennelope's hand to move for Malfoy to freeze completely. She started to head for the exit, when she noticed that her new friends weren't walking. "Well are you going to show me where the Gryffindor Tower is?" she asked them. "Aren't you going to... well...umm....unfreeze him?" Hermione asked. "Why should I? Less trouble for all of us isn't it?" she said. "Good point." said Ron. But Hermione still looked unconvinced. "Argh! They're moving now! Ya happy?" And then she stormed off.  
  
"Do you always make people react that way? Do you always make it hard for all of us?" said the whining Ron. "Yeah Hermione, life in Hogwarts would have been better without Malfoy around." said Harry in agreement. He and Ron are now following the mad Pennelope.  
  
"But...I just thought it was wrong... Even for Malfoy..." Hermione mumbled. Then after a second or so, Hermione headed for the Gryffindor Tower. 


	4. Chapter 4: Searching for Pennelope

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.  
  
* * * *  
  
CHAPTER 4: Searching for Pennelope  
  
"Pennelope! Pennelope wake up! You'll be late for your first day!" Hermione was waking her new found friend. "Let me sleep mom! It's San Francisco! Teachers in High Schools here don't care if your late or not!" said Pennelope, who grabbed for her blanket and covered her face. "Pennelope, you're not in San Francisco! You're in Hogwarts in case you haven't notice. Now get your stubborn ass moving 'cause we're gonna be late for class!" said Hermione who practically yelled. "Fine! No need to shout."  
  
* * * *  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, they found seats near Harry and Ron. As they sat down, Pennelope saw that the food as almost finished. Luckily, Harry and Ron save some for them.  
  
As they chatted, Pennelope noticed the sadness in Harry's eyes. "You miss him don't you?" she said. "Huh? ...Yeah, I do. But how do you know?" Harry asked. "Heck! After reading the book and crying all over it for at least 5 times? I know how you feel. Though my parents are still alive, I feel like an orphan." Pennelope told him. "How come?" Harry asked. "Well I'm not saying that I don't love them or anything, it's just that, I feel like I'm living with two strangers under the same roof. Luckily, I have my aunts."  
  
"At least you still have your parents..."said Harry rather sadly. "I know and I love them very much." she said. After ten minuites of silence between the two of them, it was broken when Hermione told them that they were going to be late for Charms. "Let's go then." Pennelope heard Seamus say.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in San Francisco....  
  
* * * *  
  
"Pennelope! Pennelope honey, wake up! You're going to be late for school." said Phoebe to her seventeen year old daughter...well, that's what she thought. "Honey come on! Seriously, you're going to be late!" said Phoebe. When Pennelope didn't reply, Phoebe went to her daughter's room. "Sweetie wake-"she stopped when she didn't see her daughter anywhere. "Oh my god. Penn? Penn? Honey, where are you?" said the worrying mother. "Paige! Piper! I need some help!" she shouted.  
  
Blue light appeared in the room. "What's wrong?" both of them chorused. "Pennelope's gone. I can't find her anywhere." she told them. "What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?" Piper asked "I dunno. Last night I told her that I'd be gone for the night because something came up in work. I thought she was safe in her room, sound asleep." Phoebe said. She was totally worried now. "Wait when you say you told her, you told her personally, or did you right a note?" asked Paige. "I wrote her a note and posted it on the fridge. Also told her that Lasagna was for dinner." said Phoebe. "Well, there's only one thing to find out. See if the Lasagna was eaten." said Piper.  
  
In the kitchen....  
  
"Phoebe, the Lasagna was not eaten." said Paige. "Are you sure?" said Phoebe. "I've checked it for the third time and I'm sure that it isn't eaten. Tell me, does this look like eaten to you?" said Paige who was handling the uneaten Lasagna to Phoebe. "Where was she when you last saw her." asked Piper. "She said she'll be in her room checking her mail." she told them. "Well let's go to her room and see if we can find any clues." said Paige. "Let me tell Elise first that I'm not going to work for the day." said Phoebe. "I'll call Leo and tell him to baby-sit Wyatt for a while." said Piper. "I'll be in my niece's room." Paige told no one in particular. Piper gave her a thumbs up for acknowledgement.  
  
Inside Pennelope's room...  
  
Paige searched and searched and searched...until finally she found something that could help them. "Piper! Phoebe!" she called. "Did you find something?" they both asked. "Yeah. That." Paige said pointing at a hard bound book that was lying on her niece's bed. "Paige that's only a book." said Piper. "I bought her that book. And knowing her, she just wouldn't lay it open with the pages folded." She explained. "Where're you getting at...?" asked Phoebe. "I mean, maybe, she was transported into the book." Paige said. Hearing this, Piper gasped, and Phoebe passed out. They just couldn't believe it, Pennelope, in a book?  
  
(a/n: how was it? Please R&R!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Entering the World of Harry P...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
gullible sign at her back  
  
Chapter 5: Entering the World of Harry Potter  
  
"Honey, are you alright now?" asked Piper to Phoebe. "Yeah. But how can that happen? How can she be inside the book." she asked. "Did she tell you something that was upsetting her?" asked Paige. "She told me something about her homeroom teacher being a hag and being wore than Umbridge from Harry Potter." said Phoebe. "That is upsetting. She probably dozed off and wished she was inside the book. I mean with us not being 'normal', anything can happen." said Piper  
  
"Well, can we also enter the book. We can. And I think I can make a spell for that." said Paige. She grab a pen and a paper and started scribbling. "How's this?" Paige gave them the spell and chanted. Next thing they knew, they were already in Hogwarts.  
  
People stared at the three adults with curiosity. "Why is everybody staring at us?" asked Piper. "Probably saw people for the first time." Paige joked. "Let's just find Pennelope and get out of here." said Phoebe. "Problem is, I don't think we could." said Paige. "What do you mean? Can't you like reverse it?" asked Piper. "Well....the spell sort of only works one way... So you can't go back." said Paige reluctantly. Can't blame her can you? She's probably going to get her ass kicked by the two of them. "Whatever. Let's just find my daughter."  
  
"....Assignment, write a full page about transfiguring things into a weapon and its advantages and disadvantages." said McGonagall. "I'll tell you one disadvantage, the assignment itself." whispered Ron to Pennelope. She just shrugged.  
  
"Y'know? I should thank Dumbledore for buying me a wand and an owl and my supplies... You guys wanna come?" she asked. "Sure" they chorused. "Great, because I don't know where his office is."  
  
On their way out, they saw a lot of people rushing towards the Quidditch pitch. "What's going on?" they all asked. "Well, let's just follow them and see what's happening." Hermione suggested. They shrugged in agreement and followed.  
  
At the Quidditch pitch, they couldn't see anything because of the heads. So Pennelope decided to orb in the place of the commotion. When she saw what it was or rather who it was she ran towards them and cried-  
  
"MOM!"  
  
People turned to look at her and started whispering and pointing, the usual Hogwarts gossipers.  
  
"Pennelope!" the Charmed ones chorused.  
  
"How did you end up here?"  
  
"I dunno. Somehow, I just did."  
  
"Are you alright? How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, mom. People here are nice. Except for some of the Slytherins anyway..."  
  
"Honey, don't you ever do that to us again."  
  
"Hey! It's not like I wanted to end up in this place." Pennelope said indignantly. "Speaking of which, what is this place?" Piper asked. "It's Hogwarts. You know from Harry Potter. This basically means that we're inside a book. So as of this moment, People reading the seventh book of Harry potter, is reading our lives together with them." She said pointing at the still whispering students.  
  
"I think we better go. There are way more gossiper here than when I was n High school." Paige said. "Are you taking me back?" Pennelope asked excitedly. "The thing is, we still have to figure out how we can get of here." said Paige. Pennelope's eyes widened. Shock had taken over her body. She just couldn't believe it. I mean it was great to be in Hogwarts but what about her friends, her studies, most importantly her dad.  
  
The wind blew her long chocolate brown hair, standing still as if she was petrified. Her hazel brown eyes, once so full of energy, are now starting to be filled with sadness. One more blow of the wind, and she swore to God, she will faint. And she did. As she was falling unto the ground, she heard voices, four female voices and two male voices. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she saw those beautiful emerald green eyes, full of concern.  
  
As she opened her eyes, she saw her relatives sleeping and Harry's eyes. It was the first thing you usually see when you look at him. "Hi." she said weakly.  
  
"Hey." He said. "So what happened to my mom?" she asked. "Well, the woman with blonde hair tried to orb you out but then I asked if she knew where the Hospital Wing and she stopped." Pennelope chuckled. "Aunt Paige, always acting so recklessly. Then what happened?" "Then I uhh..." he's cute when he's blushing. Pennelope thought "What?" "I carried you here and told them to follow me." He said turning red. "That's it, and you're already blushing?" she said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey you were the first girl I carried..." Harry said. "And it means a lot to you? OK sorry. Besides, as far as I can remember this wasn't the first time you carried me, remember?" this caused Harry to turn a furious red that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud. Pennelope laughed her heart out, which cause for her mom and aunts to wake up. "Hey, you're awake." Paige said. "And apparently, laughing so hard." Piper chimed. "What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked Harry. Harry explained the whole thing to them, and they all sniggered.  
  
Harry tried to leave, but Pennelope, (who finally stopped laughing.) stooped him. "Wait! Look, we're sorry. But you just reminded me of a guy I knew." Her smile faded a little when she said the last sentence. "What happened?" he asked. "Well, this guy I knew was sweet and kind, not to mention incredibly cute, but when we were together, as a couple, I overheard him talking about me. He said to this guy that he owed him a hundred bucks because he lost to their bet. And you know what that bet is?" Harry shook his head, but somehow he knew what the bet was. "It was...me." she finished. Drying her unwanted tears with a tissue.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know." Harry said. "It's fine." I guess I should leave now before Madam Pomfrey sees me. And mom, we need to go to Dumbledore." She told them. "Who's he?" They asked. "Headmaster of the school." She answered. "Funny name." Paige said. The three of them sniggered.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs." Harry said. He volunteered to lead them to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyles jumped aside and revealed a spiral staircase.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, this is Phoebe Halliwell Dean, my mom-"She pointed to Phoebe who shook hands with him. "- and these are my aunts, Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews." She pointed to Piper and Paige. "Please sit down." The headmaster said. "There aren't enough chairs." said Piper. "Oh, yes silly me." With that, he conjured four comfy chairs in mid-air. "Impressive." commented Piper. "Thank you. Now, how may I help you?" asked the former.  
  
"We were wondering that since we're already here, and we haven't figured a way to go back yet, maybe we could work here. We can teach...if there are any positions left." Piper explained. "Indeed. I was just having this problem myself. Don't worry we'll help you find a way to get back home. As for the mean time, there is a position that's still left." Dumbledore said. "What is it?" they asked. "Defense Against the Dark Arts" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "We'll take it." Enthusiastic though they are, they have no idea whatsoever about the subject.  
  
"Good, then you shall start on Wednesday." Dumbledore said. "Thank you." they said "Oh yes, before I forget, you'll need these." He conjured three black robes. "And you need to go to Diagon Alley to get you own respective wands. Professor McGonagall will give you your schedules. As for the mean time, you can stay in an empty classroom, near the classroom of Professor Flitwick, our charms teacher. Harry, please show them the way as you go down." Dumbledore asked. "Certainly Professor." Harry said. "Well then, goodbye, and thank you once again. And it is certainly a pleasure meeting you." Paige said. Dumbledore bowed. As they were about to go, Pennelope stayed behind just so she can say-"Thank you Professor for welcoming my mom and aunts to Hogwarts. And thank you for buying me those supplies, I really appreciate it." she said. "No problem Pennelope. And have a good day." "Thank you Professor." With that, she left his office, leaving the former alone again with his phoenix.  
  
end of chapter  
  
[a/n: hi everyone! sorry it took me a long time to update. I went for a vacation with my mom and bro. it was hard for me to leave me precious p.c. anyway, hope you like this.  
Peace out.  
buta-chan 


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's possessions.** **Chapter 6: Remembering the Past**

"This is now your room." said Harry. The four of them glanced at the room. Only three words can describe it.  
_'Not very attractive.'_ "It's nice…very…uhh…chic." said Paige, carefully choosing her words. Though it was an empty classroom,  
they can tell that it wasn't really taken care of. The room was big. But dust bunnies were everywhere. Chairs were scattered,  
tables were broken. 'Gee, not a very welcoming room.' Phoebe thought.

"Well I hope it isn't much of a bother that the room is not very clean," Harry said rather awkwardly. "but I'm sure you  
can fix this. Tell me if you need any help." He said, turning to leave. "There is one thing you can do to help us." said  
Piper. "What is it?" he asked. "Umm…these robes won't last for us through the entire year, do you think you can lend us  
some money to buy some….uhh…spare ones." Just then an idea struck Pennelope's mind. "Harry, you remember the Room of  
Requirement?" said Pennelope. "Yeah, why." He answered. "Well I was just thinking that maybe they could get their clothes  
in there. Although I don't exactly know where it is…" she said.

When they were finally there, Harry told them what to do to. When they opened the door, they found three  
different doors that had three different signs hanging over them. The first door read: 'Paige's Room'  
the second read 'Piper's Room' and the third one was obviously 'Phoebe's Room'. As they entered the three rooms,  
they found their clothes floating. They made a grab for each and went to join Harry and Pennelope outside.  
"All we need now is a suitcase to help us carry these things. Immediately three suitcases appeared in front of them.  
"I like this room" Piper said.

When they were back, (Harry had offered to carry or rather levitate the suitcases for them.) they thanked Harry and began  
to 'organize' the room as they called it. But Pennelope referred to it as a complete renovation.  


When they were finished, (they had asked for Harry's help to levitate the furniture that they had gotten from the room  
of requirement, as Paige had kindly suggested.) they were all whining how tiring it was and why was it that whenever  
you needed Leo he's not there and how he's always there when you don't exactly need him. Then they stared at each other.  
"Can we?" said Pennelope so suddenly. "Can we what?" asked Phoebe. "Can we call for him?" she said. "I dunno, maybe, let's  
try."

As they cried for Leo several times, finally a mist of blue light had entered the room. "What? What happened?" he asked.  
Typical Leo, always worried when they call for help. He the looked around. "Uhh…nice room. But what is this place?"  
he said still not believing that somehow they had all done this by themselves. "It's where we're staying, until we find  
a way to get out of here." Piper said. "Why? Where is this?" he went on. "We know it sounds stupid, but we're stuck in a book."  
said Pennelope in a dull tone.

Leo looked a bit shocked at first, then asked, "Well what are you going to do now?" "Obviously we've gotta find a way to get  
out of here, 'coz I got work to do. With the P3 and all." said Piper. When Pennelope heard what her aunt had said, she felt a  
solutely guilty. "I'm sorry, I feel so ashamed to that I got you guys into trouble… I'm so sorry." She said, letting a tear  
slide down her face. "Sweetie, we're not blaming you at all, it's not you're fault that we got stuck in a book." Pennelope  
looked up and managed to give her a smile. "Well, I can be your messenger. Pure white lighters can orb in and out of places."  
Leo volunteered. "So you mean when Chris orbs here, he can't orb out…?" said Paige. "And nor can I." she pouted. "Well…Chris  
maybe an exception." Leo said. "How come?" all of them asked. "Well…I'll still have to talk this with the Elders, but I don't  
think they want a kid separated from his mom." he smiling at Piper. And Piper smiled back.

"As much as I want to continue this discussion, I still have my lunch to catch. See ya at dinner." Pennelope said, rushing for  
the door.

"Where were you? Lunch is almost over." said Hermione. "Well, let's just say that I help my mother and aunts unpack.  
What's the big deal anyway? I skip lunch all the time, and I survived" she said grabbing for a bagel and reaching or the  
marmalade. "I can eat this, and not starve." She said pointing at her food. They just shrugged. "Anyway you better hurry up.  
Potion's next." Said Harry.

When Pennelope heard this, a sudden thought erupted in her mind. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and asked, "Is he  
really _that_ bad?". "Who is?" Hermione asked absentmindedly. "Snape. I mean does he really give detentions for no good  
reason?" They all looked at her as if it was the most stupid question. "I mean, even though he's already in the Order, he's still  
as bad as he looks like?" she continued. "Well...yeah, I guess it's already in his nature." Ron said. But Harry was uncomfortable  
in discussing Snape's history. ...After what he saw in during his Occlumency class the previous year... "Hey, you okay?" asked  
Pennelope while snapping so thatshe could get Harry's attention.

Finally, when he was back to his senses. Harry reasured them that he was okay. "Okay, if you say so, Harry..." said Hermione,  
unsure of what else to say. As Pennelope was admiring Hogwarts' beauty, she did not notice that she was heading towards Pansy  
Parkinson,Apparently, Pansy was not also focusing, her face, deep in thought. Before anyone would notice –

**CRAAASH!!**

"Oh crap … Sorry" Pennelope said. "Watch where you're going!" Pansy answered back. "Look _who's_ talking. As far as I can  
remember lady, you weren't watching yourself!" Pennelope said fuming. "Pansy, I suggest that you don't piss her off." Harry  
adviced and Ron nodded. "Nobody asked for your opinion Potter." she spat. As much as Pennelope wanted to kick her but, she knew that  
she couldn't. She was, afterall, still in school. When Pennelope was already on her feet, she told the others, "Let's go. I don't  
want to waste my energy on a piece of _crap_. When they were about to make the last turn to get to the dungeons, she asked  
"Are all Slytherins like that? I mean God, I thought I already have enough burdens in school." she asked shaking her head. "Well...  
not exactly all of them. There's still that cute 7th year Filipino exchange student, and I've met him, he's really nice." said  
Hermione, blushing slightly. Ron snorted, Harry chuckled, Pennelope arched an eyebrow. "Anyway, I guess we're already here."

For Pennelope, Potions wasn't all that bad. All you have to do is listen really carefully, reread the the instructions if not  
sure, but most of all, you must not get intimidated by Snape's death glare.

After an hour of calvary, as the Gryffindors called it, the trio asked Pennelope how she found Potions. "To tell you the truth,  
it wasn't really that bad. Believe I've had worse. Potions is just like the summary of Biology and Chemistry combined." she said confidenly  
Ron stared at her. "So, so you think you'll pass?" he asked. "I suppose so, I mean it's less complicted than the Potions I usually  
do." "How do the both of you do it? I mean I can barely gat an A..." he said. "Well for one thing Ron I listen, I don't think it'll  
kill you if at least you try." snapped Hermione "It's actually easy if you ask me." piped Pennelope. "All you have to do is listen to   
his instructions, reread the the procedures, and the most important of all, is that whatever you do, you must not get intimidated by his  
presence. Take my advice and you'll ace your Potions." She said as if telling a todler what two plus two is. "Listen to her Ron, and you  
might just pass the N.E.W.T.s exam."

All their classes were already finished when a memory came into Pennelope's mind. A memory that had been haunting her ever since. Though she  
kept telling them that that it wasm't a big deal, it showed in her face that it is a big deal. Dinner came and the look on her face was bothering  
them.

At the teacher's table, Phoebe was worried about her daughter. "Phoebs, what's wrong?" asked Paige "It's Pennelope, the thing that's been bothering her  
for the past four years on this very day is bothering her again. I thought she was all over it." she said. "Well you can't really blame her. It  
_was_ pretty traumatic." Piper said. "Is something a matter ladies?" Apparently, Dumbledore had been observing them and found their worried faces  
a bit distracting. "Nothing that we can't handle, Headmaster." Paige said politely. "Okay then." Dumbledore said, and he returned to his eating.  
"You think I should talk to her?" asked Phoebe. "Phoebe, she's your daughter, you should know what's the best for her." Piper said. "In my opinion,  
even though it has been a long time since it had happened, you should give her time to think it over and give her time for herself." Paige said, patting  
her troubled sister on the back. "Alright then."

"I'm done." Pennelope told no one in particular. Her new friends stared at her plate and told her, "But you haven't even eaten anything." Hermione tried  
to reason. "_EVANESCO_. There, now it's all cleared. Can I be excused now?" She didn't wait for them to reply and directly headed for the exit. "What  
do you think's the matter with her?" Hermione asked. "We don't know Hermione, but obviously something's bothering her." Harry said. While Ron nodded  
still struggling to swallow the piece of kitchen he has been eating. Hermione found this annoying, and snapped at Ron for such a pig when eating.  
"Anyway, I'll just follow her. Rather than having a guessing game." Harry said, getting up."

At first, Harry had no idea where to start looking. He looked in the Common Room, then the kitchens, the library. She was not there. _where is she?_  
Harry thought to himself. Then he thought of the map, and so he raced to the Common Room. "Okay ... I solemnly swear that I am up t no good..." When he saw  
Pennelope's 'dot' he went straight out of the Common Room, and out in the Caste grounds.

Pennelope was walking around the lake, trying to forget about the past. _Why?_ She thought. _After all these years, I thought I was all over it_  
As she sat down, tears leaked down her cheeks. "I thought I was all over you Jake...But then, I guess, you can never be replaced..."

When Harry arrived, he saw Pennelope crying. "Hey." he said. Pennelope looked up, her eyes were puffy and red. "Hey." she replied. "Mind if I take a seat?"  
"Sure, go ahead." And so he sat down. He wanted to ask her what's been bothering her, but somehow, he knew that it wouldn't be right. "So, you came here to know  
what's bothering me like the other two?" She said suddenly, making Harry jump. "Well yeah...I suppose so if you want to tell me..." Harry said uncertainly.  
Pennelope sighed. She thought this over and over in her head. Though it might be tough to talk about it, maybe talking to a stranger might ease the pain a little.  
"Okay...I guess it's about time I tell somebody about it."

[FLASH BACK] 

"Hey Jake!" 13 year old Pennelope Dean called for her 15 year old boyfriend. "Hey!" Jake said, turning around. "So, where do you wanna go?" he asked, while putting  
his arm around Pennelope's shoulders. "Hmm...You wanna catch a movie?" she asked. "Sure...What movie do you wanna see?" he said reaching for his pocket to make sure  
that he has his wallet. Pennelope noticed this and told him, "Hey, don't worry, in case your money isn't enough, will split it. I brought mine. Remember what we promised  
each other, we'll start to share things. Okay?" she told him sweetly. "That's why I love you." Jake said giving Pennelope a peck on the lips. Pennelope giggled then  
said, "Let's go catch Charlie's Angels!"

"So did you like it?" Jake asked Pennelope. "Well it was okay. But not quite what I had expected." she replied. We were about to go home when suddenly a stampede  
that came from inside the cinema house was running like mad. Apparently somebody had found a bomb inside a toilet cubicle. Then we got separated, and the acident  
had begun. "Pennelope! Pennelope where are you?" "Jake! Jake can you hear me?" They were both shouting, trying to figure out where each other are.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!**

Suddenly, gun shots were heard. "Oh my god. Please don't let it be Jake." Pennelope silently prayed. "Pennelope! Pennelope I'm here!" Jake called. Pennelope rushed  
to her boyfriend, and she burried her face into his chest crying uncontrollably. Jake smiled. "Penn, Penn it's okay. I'm fine." She looked up, dried her tears and  
smiled. "I know. I was just worried. I don't think I'll live without you by my side." she said. "Ditto. What do you say we go home and not let this thing get to our  
parents?" he said, trying to make the mood a bit lighter. Pennelope just nodded. Then a guy in black was hiding in some tree, holding a gun. I didn't know who he was  
targetting untill it happened. Jake looked at his surrounding, when he saw a man with a gun. "Pennelope look out!" Jake shouted "Huh?"

**BANG!**

Too late. The bullet that was supposed to hit Pennelope, had hit Jake instead, squarely at the chest. Pennelope's eyes almost bulged out(0.0)when she saw Jake took the  
bullet instead of her. His fall was somehow dramatically slow, as if the world was suddenly in slow motion. When he had hit the ground, Pennelope began to cry Bloody  
hell. "JAAAAKE! Jake wake up. Sweetie please be alive." She rushed over to Jake, raising his head and letting it ret on her lap. "Pennelope, please remember that I  
will always love you..." He closed his eyes...forever. "No... No...you're kidding right? Jake please wake up! Please...don't leave me." she stuttered. She stood up,  
and swore to herself that she will avenge Jake's death.

[END OF FLASH BACK]Pennelope finished this with a scary glint in her eye that would've made a murderer proud. "Today was supposed to be our anniversary if he diidn't die...." Pennelope said.  
She looked at Harry. She then smiled at him, for the first time ever since her 'crying session' as Harry had secretly called it. "You don't have to feel guilty you know,  
I would've told you guys sooner or later anyway." she said getting up. "But it still wasn't very nice of me to insist on telling me what had happened. I'm sorry, I  
didn't know..." "I told you it's okay. Anyway, let's go back, Ron nd Hermione might be getting _curious_." With the emphasis on the last word, they both laughed.  
Harry was relieved that Pennelope wasn't upset, Pennelope however, was happy that finally, after all these years, maybe she would already be and entirely over about the  
incident. And right now, all she can think about is going back to her dormitory, and get some sleep. 


End file.
